Memory Paradise
by Lithium012
Summary: He woke up with no memory of himself. As he slowly discovers, he is unable to form new memories. How will that impact him? How will he manage? And the most obvious question: How will he remember the person he truly loved? NOTE: I own nothing and this is set in an alternate universe (pretty much our universe) Rated T for swearing but the rating might change. SanZo
1. Chapter 1

**This wasn't supposed to happen**

 _There's been a mistake. There has to be. Who is this person?_ Zoro looked at himself in the water, treading and weaving its way through his face. He wondered if the person on the other end would like to fight with him. That is what he thought he had to do. See, fighting seemed to have come as a second skill for him. It's nothing too out of the ordinary yet this man doesn't seem like he wants to fight.

 _Whatever._ Zoro thought, before getting up and walking away. It's been days since… Since what? He can't seem to remember. Zoro rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember what day it was. Clearly it has been a long time or else he wouldn't be smelling like a garbage can. He sniffed his hand and makes a face of disgust. _God how long has it been since I took a shower?!_

He weaved through the busy streets of the downtown before ending up at a homeless shelter. His stomach growled, nagging at him to feed it. He couldn't say no to the delicious smell of food as he walked in. There were hundreds of bums in here but nothing too out of the ordinary. He quickly grabbed his tray of food – preserved by people who look either way too happy to be here or way to angry to talk to – and sit down in a corner.

His head hurts, he decided as he shoved food into his mouth. Zoro then just happened to notice the three katanas attached to his side. Unsure of what to think, he just left them there. Not like there were giving him that much harm. Also, it seemed like no one really cared about him carrying those. Granted, Zoro couldn't even remember if he had gotten them. _Oh well…_ He thought as he goes back eating.

One day someone will take them back. Just one day.

"That stupid marimo," Sanji cursed as he lights up a cigarette. It's been 2 years since Zoro left that faithful day to go get milk from the local grocery store. He hasn't returned and ever since that day Sanji has been on a constant look out for his partner. Sanji half expected this to happen sooner or later. Just miraculously Zoro somehow got lost on the way to the grocery store and somehow lost his way coming back home. But not for two years. No one gets lost for that long.

"Don't worry Sanji-kun," Nami said, looking through the police reports. The case had ran dry a few months back. As much as Sanji hated to admit it, the police might be right. Zoro could have just walked out and forgotten all about him. But no one really wants to think like that now do they? "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Nami-san, what happens if the police is right?" he asked, taking a long drag. "Maybe he just hated me and wanted to leave."

"I know Zoro is an idiot and a hot head, but no way in hell would he just leave you. Sanji, he loves you very much as much as he hates to admit it." She got up and placed a hand on the tall blonde's shoulder. Sanji smiled and hugged her, surprised that she actually hugged back. Normally, she just stood there, stiff and unmoving. No surprise there, hugs are meant for lovers, not friends. Luffy must have been doing a good job at getting Nami to open up.

"You're right," Sanji said, taking in another drag. "I better go out and find him. If not, then I don't know what might happen."

Nami smiled and shoves a cellphone in his direction. "Go get them tiger."

"That must be him!" Franky said, looking down at the missing poster.

"It does look like him, but why is he wandering in the wrong direction?" Brook asked, walking quietly behind the muscular, green-haired man.

"You heard Sanji, Zoro's direction skills are pretty sub-par," Franky answered, grabbing Zoro by the waist. Brook in the swift motion grabbed his swords. To Franky's surprise, the swordsman screamed in pain and tried his best to break free from the strong iron grip. _Weird,_ Franky thought, _Zoro knows who we are._

"Zoro-san!" Brook said, trying to calm him down. "Please, stop trashing!"

"Who are you people!?" Zoro shouted back. "Oi! Let me go! Let me go!"

Shocked, both men turned to stare at each other. Franky's jaw dropped as he couldn't wrap his head around the strange behaviour of the man. Brook mouthed something and Franky couldn't help but agree. Together they dragged the screaming man away to the place they both knew he'll be safe.

 **Hello everyone, this is Lithium012 and here is my new story. This story takes place in our world, so like an alternate universe. Regardless, this story is about amnesia - a neurological disorder that affects the brain. But it won't be the typical one, keep reading to find out. Adieu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The News**

As a young child, Chopper knew what he wanted to be. He wanted to be someone who can help others, and that's why he was trying his best at helping his friend Sanji. Of course, the demands of being a child doctor stood in the way of helping the cook. No matter, Chopper tried his best to help.

Now it seemed like God has dropped the one person everyone has been looking for right on Chopper's doorsteps. Yet there's something different about the Zoro everyone once knew. Sure the green hair is still there, so is his clothes, yet there's just something Chopper couldn't put his finger on. Could it be from the weight he lost? Or…

"He has no clue who he is!" Brook said.

"He is SUPER confused," Franky shouted, while trying his best to hold onto the kicking and screaming swordsman. "We're not sure why! We're is SUPER friends."

"Hmm," Chopper said. "Put him on the bed. I'll take a look." Both Franky and Brook obeyed the young doctor, only to have Zoro make it difficult for them all. Eventually Franky pinned Zoro's arms up above his head and Brook held down Zoro's legs. Chopper walked next to him and looked him over.

He carefully checked under his shirt to have his suspicion confirmed. There's a large gash on the side of him, and it seemed to be in the early stages of healing. Chopper without any hesitation patched up the wound and give him a pain killer to ease whatever discomfort the swordsman is feeling. Now, time to confirm his other suspicion.

"What is your name?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know. Where am I?" Zoro asked, looking around. "Did you guys kidnap me?"

Chopper ignored the looks that Franky were giving him and continue asking other questions. Over and over again, the swordsman continuously give the young doctor an "I don't know" before demanding to know where he is. Chopper wouldn't tell him.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Chopper asked.

"No! All I know is that I woke up and these two were carrying me and now I'm here!" Zoro shouted, trying to break free of his human restraints. Chopper hurled a sedative into Zoro's open mouth, hoping to calm him down.

It worked and the swordsman entered a deep slumber in a flash. Chopper cuffs him to the bed, just in case he woke up. Together, all three men tip toed outside and into the vast living room where Usopp and Luffy are. Usopp looked up and gave them all a wave, clearly they don't know what has happened.

"Did you find him?" Luffy asked, bouncing up and down.

"Oh we did," Brook answered.

"Can we see him? It's been two years man!"

"No," a firm yet confident answer from the young doctor. Luffy stopped bouncing and stared at him.

"What the hell do you mean by 'No' Chopper?" The tension among them grew thick in an instant. Chopper doesn't answer, instead he called Sanji and Nami. Hopefully they come by soon, if not then Chopper might have no way in explaining what has happened.

"Oh Mr. Doctor, how is the patient?" Robin asked walking in and scaring the living day lights out of Chopper. Robin, his amazing assistant, stood in the doorway, waiting for the verdict. Again Chopper refused to say anything until everyone is here.

Luffy cried out impatiently but he said nothing more. Even he understands how drastic this situation is. They just waited and waited. Finally after a long and torturous 30 minutes, someone knocked on the door. Chopper didn't have to think twice on letting the two in. Nami and Sanji stood there, Sanji finishing his cigarette. He knew how much Chopper hated the smell of nicotine.

"What's the news?" Nami asked, walking in. Chopper led them to where the rest of the gang are. Once they sat down, Chopper began to speak.

"Franky and Brook found Zoro," Chopper began. He waited for everyone to relieve themselves with cheers and congrats before continuing. "But it appears that there's something wrong with Zoro."

"Wrong what do you mean?" Usopp asked. "Like did he lose weight?"

"He did lose weight, but that's not the point. The point is, that he's currently suffering from a severe neurological disorder. He has anterograde and retrograde amnesia. How he came about obtaining that is not the point. The concern is now, how to make his brain stop doing that." Chopper explained.

"Question, what do those big fancy words mean?" Luffy asked, raising his hand.

"Yeah, Chopper you can't just throw out big words without telling us what they mean!" Sanji said, jumping up.

"Calm down Sanji-kun," Nami said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, the cook settled down, long enough for Chopper to explain what both terms mean.

"In short, Zoro can't make new memories and he can't remember anything from his past." A stunned silence echoed throughout the room. An unlit cigarette fell to the ground. No one spoke till a shout broke the silence.

 **A/N: Please enjoy. I'm not sure if I mentioned it earlier, but updates will be rather inconsistent but I'll try my best to upload every day or every other day. Merci, and Adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why?**

Zoro finally awoken from the tranquilizer that the young doctor had given him. His head hurts and his throat felt dry despite having an IV inserted into his vein. He tried to reach over to the glass that's just sitting idly by the dresser, when he felt a sharp tug on his wrist. He tried the other hand to no avail. Out of sheer panic, he shouted.

A loud string of curses echoed throughout the room and maybe throughout the house as well, but that the moment, Zoro didn't care. He wanted these things off of him. It seemed like divine fate had answered his prayers when the young doctor plus a rather busty assistant walked into the room.

"So you're awake, Mr. Swordsman?" the assistant asked. _Swordsman? Is she out of her mind?_ Zoro thought, but no matter. He will do whatever it took to get out of these chains.

"Take these off," he growled. The tiny doctor walked to his side and firm shook his head.

"These are for your own protection. Plus, we need to know if you're stable," the doctor said, even though, in the back of Chopper's mind there's another reason why those restraints are on.

"Well, could I at least drink some water?" Zoro asked, nodding to the glass on the bedside table. The assistant helped with that, bring the lip of the glass to his dry lips and tipping it back. Greedily, he drank till the glass was empty. The assistant then filled up 3 more times and the swordsman drank till his throat is no longer screaming at him. Satisfied, he leaned back onto the bed.

"Now, you should just rest. You're dehydrated and malnourished," Chopper said, going out of the room. "Also, I'm going to let one person in. Do not scare him okay?"

"Fine," Zoro said, staring up at the ceiling. It's decorated with glow in the dark stars, all creating an amazing pattern. He does not know what they meant but they sure look nice. Again, he began to doze off, but is soon awoken when the door opened and a blonde man stood there. An unlit cigarette is placed firmly between his teeth as he glared at the swordsman.

"You stupid marimo!" the blond said. "Do you understand how worried I've been!?"

"Uh…" Zoro uttered out. In this situation, he is unsure of what to do or say. This man is shouting a foreign word at him and expecting an answer. But Zoro isn't sure if he has one to give. "I'm sorry? But…"

"What's the but? Oh right, you lost your memory," the blond said, sitting down. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. But you did go off on your own and went missing for 2 years!"

"Sorry about that." The blond waved it off.

"It's fine. How are you?" What could Zoro say? He feels fine honestly, just he feels hungry.

"Hungry," he said. The blonde grinned a cute and devilish grin.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked. Zoro thought about this for a long time. There's a certain meal he have been craving for a few days now, yet sadly he is unable to remember the meal. So he tried his best to explain it to the blond. The blond nodded and tried his best to list off a bunch of food that sounds like the description.

Finally, they both hit the right word. "Curry?" the blond asked.

"That's it!" Zoro cried happily. His mouth began to water a bit from the sound of that word. Curry, creamy, sweet and filled with potatoes and carrots and meat. My god does that sound heavenly. The blond didn't have to think twice before whisking out of the room. Zoro sighed, content with what has happened. He just hoped the blond doesn't poison him or something.

Sanji took over Chopper's small kitchen. It's small, but the place is clean and stocked full of food, which satisfied him. Dutifully, he got to work preparing the curry by hand. He made sure there's enough for everyone, including the bottomless pit known as Luffy.

Yet Sanji couldn't help but think of all the reasons why this had to happen to his partner. Out of the billions of people in the world, this memory lost thing had to happen to Zoro. It couldn't have happened to someone else. After thinking this, Sanji decided that he was being selfish, and that shouldn't happen.

 _Whatever,_ he thought, _We'll deal with this somehow._ He poured the curry on the rice and head into the infirmary room, hoping that someday soon, Zoro will regain his memory.

 **A/N: Apologies for the short chapter... I've been busy. Also, there is a chance that there will be another story coming soon. That one will be rated M. If you rather read that one, I'll post up the first chapter either tonight or tomorrow. Stay tune and Adieu good people**


	4. Chapter 4

100 dates

It had been nearly three weeks since Zoro was discharged from Chopper's makeshift hospital, and adjusting to new life was proven difficult. He couldn't find anything because everything kept changing. And he's pretty sure that his roommate, the blond cook, was frustrated with him. Zoro couldn't help it, he's directionally challenged. At least he thought so.

"Oh, ero-cook," Zoro said, walking into the kitchen. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall," Sanji said. "You better start writing this down. It's annoying to constantly tell you Marimo."

"Is Marimo my name or…?"

"No, that's called a nickname, like how you call me ero-cook," Sanji turned around and placed his hands on Zoro's shoulders. "Now, turn around and head into the bathroom." Zoro scowled at him, but headed to the bathroom. On his way there, Zoro wondered why his heart is pounding whenever he's around the blond. No matter, Zoro ended up pushing those feelings away and went into the bathroom.

In the kitchen though, Sanji couldn't help but feel awful. He wanted to kiss and hug and do incredibly dirty things to Zoro when he was discharged, but now, in the current state that he's in, that doesn't seem like an option. Hell, the green-haired man couldn't remember his own name, let alone his relationship with Sanji. Whatever, Sanji thought as he made dinner. This will eventually pass, and Zoro will be Zoro again. Right?

The next night, Sanji decided to take Zoro on a date in hopes that he'll remember him. He walked into the bedroom to see Zoro reading something. He didn't really want to bother the green-haired man as he assumed, is reading something. Hopefully his journal, where every day Sanji writes everything he needed to know.

"Oi, Cook," Zoro said, turning around. "What's for dinner?"

"Besides you?" Sanji asked. Zoro flushed a beautiful shade of scarlet before sputtering a yes. Sanji chuckled, knowing it's just too easy to make him flush. "I was hoping we could go on a long awaited date. You owe me 100 of them."

"100!?" Zoro's jaw drops. "Y=You're not serious right!?"

"Yes I am." Sanji grins and ruffles the short green hair. "Come on Marimo, we'll be late." Zoro scowled at him before following him out the home. Outside, Sanji held out his hand only to have Zoro stare at it and ignore it.

"You stupid swordsman! Hold my damn hand!" Zoro huffed and grabbed it.

"This is weird."

"You like it. You always wanted to hold my hand whenever we went out."

A dark red blush spread itself over his cheeks, letting Sanji know that he had won against the rock. Regardless, as they walked together side by side, Zoro's hand never left Sanji's.

 **A/N: Hello guys, I apologize for the short chapter. And the fact the other hasn't been out yet. I've been at my job and that job has me working late and of course finals are coming up so studying! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one, and do not worry, this won't end just yet. Stay tune and Adieu**


	5. Chapter 5

As Time Continues

"Oi, Cook where are we going?" Zoro asked as Sanji led him to an unknown restaurant.

"This is where I work. I got the day off so we can enjoy ourselves here." Sanji grinned before opening the door. The hostess smiled at the pair. Needless to say, Sanji instantly flirted with her, much to Zoro's irritation. Sure, he doesn't have a working memory, but it doesn't mean that his partner could go skirt chasing. He made a mental note to write it down in his journal so he can get at the chef later on.

When they sat down, Zoro took a look around, trying to remember every familiar yet unfamiliar surroundings. Nothing, his brain is unable to produce anything. This place seemed too good to be true. But Zoro didn't bother describing it in his journal, what's the point? Plus he was bad at descriptions.

"Sorry," Sanji said.

"For?"

"Skirt chasing," Zoro looked up at him, the blond grinned. "Even if you lost your memory, I know what you're thinking of." In an instant, the marimo felt his cheeks rising up in heat. The blond grinned triumphantly to himself before looking at the menu. Zoro sat there, sputtering slightly before picking up his own menu. His face was still red when the waiter came.

It took a while for Zoro to actually order anything. When he was reading the menu, some of the food didn't register in his brain. Instead, a single word echoed loudly in his head. Soba. He wanted soba.

"Do you guys have soba?" he asked.

"Um… Yes… Right there," the waiter said, pointing to it. Zoro looked closely and realized the word didn't register in his brain as he thought it would. Did I hit my head that hard? He wondered.

"What are you thinking of Marimo?" Sanji asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"Nothing."

"Come on, it has to be something. You have this weird disgruntle look on your face."

Zoro let out a grunt in response before writing things down in his journal. He spelt the word Soba correctly which made him proud. Sanji blew out some smoke before leaning back and admiring his lover. He had a focused face put on and Sanji knew that it was best not to distract him.

Instead, he just wondered. He wondered how can time go on without a care, while there's so many people out there who wish it would just slow down. Just for a second or two. Is time just a cruel woman in disguise?

"Oh my god, Eggplant, is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Shit," Sanji muttered, hoping his fear wasn't going to come true tonight. But that fear soon became a reality.


End file.
